


Sparks (Haikyuu!! x Reader inserts)

by SweetPinkTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humour, Jealousy, Love Confession, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Tags to be added, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, possessive, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPinkTrash/pseuds/SweetPinkTrash
Summary: A series of reader-insert one shots with the Haikyuu!! boys and girls. It's my first work and its super self-indulgent lmao XD. But I'mopen for requestswhich can be left in the commentsIt's a combination of smut and fluff!I'll list the one shots I've already added to make it a bit more convenient for the readers! Thanks for reading (◠﹏◠✿) !✓ Oikawa Tooru x Reader NSFW(Teasing)✓ Bokuto Koutarou x Shy!Reader NSFW(Dinner Date)✓ Kageyama Tobio x Pregnant!Reader SFW (Perfect)✓ Akaashi Keiji x Reader Semi NSFW (Friday Night Shopping)✓ Kunimi Akira x Reader NSFW (Pink blush)





	1. Teasing (Oikawa Tōru x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Oikawa/Reader smutty one-shot. It has a fair bit of dirty talk, spanking, Daddy kink and rough sex. If any of this makes you uncomfortable please don't read!  
> To those who do, enjoy this incredibly self-indulgent and niche fantasy ahahaha  
> Please comment if you like it :D Since this is my first fic I'd love some feedback!  
> Also, there's a google chrome plugin called "InteractiveFics" which substitutes your name for [F/N], [E/C] etc! It's pretty cool and I'll add a link if anyone wants to check it out
> 
> https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli?hl=en

Throughout the time they’d spent together, she’d seen so many sides of him. She’ll never forget his expression after the match against Shiratorizawa. Tear streaked face with a dejected look clouding those soft brown hues. He’d been inconsolable, and Iwaizumi-san along with [F/N] were the only ones who were able to help him get back on his feet again. They helped him regain his belief in himself, which led to yet another side. _The Great King_ , rightly nicknamed by the shorty of Karasuno. That shine in his eyes, as he went to serve a ball sent a shiver down her spine and made her tingle more than a little. But the side she loved the most was what he reserved for her. They could be intensely arguing over the existence of aliens and the next moment he’d be kissing her and telling her how much he loved her. He pampered her and treated her like a princess and to [F/N] Tōru would always be her king.

  
Remembering a silly fight between Iwaizumi-san and Tōru the previous day, [F/N]’s mouth curved into a smile as she walked towards her class. She heard his velvety laugh before she saw him. Turning a corner, she made her way towards the source. “[F/N]-chan!” he called out flashing her one of his generic Oikawa™ smiles but his eyes were warm and loving. Wrapping a muscular arm around her shoulder he planted a kiss on her head. Ignoring him [F/N] greeted the people he was talking to instead. “Hi Makki-san and Matsu-san!” She continued the conversation with them asking how they’d been and making bad jokes (their specialty) when suddenly Oikawa thrust his face in between, jaw dropping for dramatic effect, “Betrayal by my princess [F/N]-chan!” Giggling she pushed him away, “I’m going to be late for class, Tōru. I’ll talk to you after” Kissing his cheek and waving everyone goodbye [F/N] continued towards her class.

  
Settling down in her usual seat, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Cheeks flushed, she opened her book oblivious to the rest of the class, her adorable boyfriend on her mind. It was amazing how quickly he switched from being a total dork to being sexy, calculating and in control of everything. It was at that moment that an elbow roughly nudged her. Nose wrinkling with irritation she turned towards the person, hissing, “Kyoutani you need to stop!” Turning back, she found a note on her textbook. Feeling the teachers glare on her, she looked back into her textbook and read the note

  
_Atleast pretend like you’re paying attention loser._

  
Lip curling slightly, she turned her attention to what the teacher was saying ignoring him for the rest of class. She never really understood him. From what Iwaizumi-san and Tōru had told her, he was a selfish and arrogant guy who cared about no one and tread on everyone’s toes. Yet here he was frustratingly persistent as always to get her even after she’d said no multiple times. The bell interrupting her thoughts and she got up, picking up her bag to make her way out. However, she was stopped in her tracks by Kyoutani once again, “Oh c’mon [L/N]-san. Spend a little bit of time with me. There’s more to the world than Oikawa,” he droned on in a deep voice. Biting off a chocolate bar roughly, he continued, “10 minutes with me won’t kill you.” Feeling a bit naughty, she smiled at him.

 

* * *

 

She had a bright smile on her face. Luckily, the mad dog couldn’t tell it was fake, as couldn’t most others. But she knew _he_ could. She stood giggling and leaning against the wall, touching his bicep. “You’re just the funniest guy, Kyotani!” she squealed capturing the attention of several passerby’s. Looking impressed with himself he continued his rant about volleyball, with his chest slightly pushed out. Listening to him vaguely, nodding and laughing appropriately, [F/N] failed to notice her boyfriend approach them.

  
Oikawa knew how to put down his _kouhai_ , Kageyama and other players with his smugness and could flip them off almost immediately. His girlfriend, [L/N] [F/N] was no less. She didn’t usually provoke people but there were rumors throughout Seijoh about how she treated people who had gotten on her bad side. With Oikawa, she was playful. He was always on his feet with her and he loved that about her. There was never a boring day and at the same time she knew her limits. _But she was definitely pushing them today_ , he thought as he eyed her through narrowed slits, standing dangerously close to the Mad dog.

  
[F/N] noticed him when he was right next to them. _Shit_. One hand on his hip and the other waving to Kyoutani he stood, “Yahoo Mad dog-chan! I hope you don’t mind if I steal my _girlfriend_ away,” he said in a falsely cheerful voice emphasizing the word. Impatiently and roughly wrapping his arm around [F/N]’s waist, he turned them around and began to leave without waiting for Kyoutani's response.

  
Smiling to herself, she knew she was in trouble. Arm still tight around her waist, smile wiped off, he leaned down to whisper in her ear harshly, “What do you think you’re doing, babygirl?” He pulled her in closer until she was almost buried in his chest as he guided them along the corridor. Nuzzling her head slightly with his soft brown locks he hissed, “You’re driving me absolutely fucking crazy. You know he wants to fuck you and you continued flirting with him.” Face flushed and kissing his cheek, [F/N] retorted in a quiet voice, “What are you going to do about it, _Daddy_?” He exhaled sharply his arm around her waist tightening, making her giggle. It was often difficult to remember that he was incredibly strong, especially when most of their time was passed talking about silly things on her bed and giggling. But at times like these, _she really appreciated_ it she thought to herself as she felt her panties get a bit damp.

  
To people watching it just seemed like normal display of affection but [F/N] knew she’d caused his mask to slip. He was no longer her cheery and happy boyfriend. She’d brought forward his sadistic side. They continued to walk, watching the crowds disperse as everyone headed home. He led her through the school gardens and towards an unused block they often spent time in. Entering it, they made their way towards a classroom.

  
As soon as he had sat down on one of the chairs, he yanked [F/N]’s beige skirt, causing her to slip across his lap. She started to breathe heavier as his hands went towards her lace [F/C] panties. Slowly pulling them off, he let them rest at her knees. Leaning in and kissing her back he whispered, “Count, my little slut.” Then without warning **SMACK**. The force with which he hit her making her flinch. “1, Daddy,” she moaned out breathily. **SMACK. SMACK**. And so, he continued, hitting her with unrelenting force. No doubt that the strength with which he hit her equaled what he put into his powerful serves. [F/N] could feel herself drip down her thighs and she knew he didn’t miss it. His next hit landing with his fingers on her swollen lips making him groan slightly. Pulling her panties off completely and adjusting her skirt, he picked her up. Positioning her on his lap he looked her in her [E/C] eyes, his usually warm chocolate eyes commanding and hard. “You’re dripping for me, princess,” he quietly said as he moved a hand over her soft ass and then in between her legs, making her breath hitch.

  
“You’re not going to get release that easily,” he said sadistically as he felt her wiggle over his lap spreading her pool of moisture over his pants. Tightening his other hand around her waist he asked, “What were you doing with him today?” Her face flushed from the spanking and his coldness, she looked away. “No princess. You’re going to answer me,” he ordered, pulling her chin to face him. She looked into his disapproving eyes and whispered, “I wanted to be punished…” “Hmm, what’s that little girl?” He asked in a sing song voice he often adopted while talking to Iwaizumi-san. Blushing slightly, she repeated herself in a louder voice. “Why princess all you needed to do was ask. But I do enjoy having you put on a show for me,” he said huskily, a grin spreading across his face but his eyes remaining hard.

  
He gently stroked her cheek and bent in putting small kisses along her jawline and to her neck, hands steady around her waist. “You’re such a good little girl.” “Mm yes Daddy...” [F/N] moaned as she felt one of his hands slip back in between her legs. He ran a finger along her slit slowly and then brought it up to his lips, licking it clean.  
[F/N] could feel his throbbing hardness in between her folds as she began to slowly rub herself against him, over his beige pants. He didn’t stop her this time and instead let out a grunt. “So impatient...” he cooed. Wrapping his hands around her, he lifted and turned her so that her back was against his chest. Slowly untucking her shirt, he snaked his hands up squeezing her breasts making her moan lewdly. Undoing her matching [F/C] lace bra and letting it sit loosely against her chest, he moved his hands to her nipples, giving them a sharp squeeze. “Tōru!” [F/N]’s shrill squeal made him laugh throatily. Taking his hands out and resting them against her hips, he started to gently rub his hardness against her. “Do you see what you do to me, princess?” He breathily whispered in her ears. Tired of all the teasing, [F/N] pushed back against him and sighs, “Please Daddy…” Pushing her forward, he laid her down onto one of the tables gently face first. She felt the coolness of the wood against her soft cheek and then felt his hand wrap around her neck. He lifted her skirt up, unbuttoning his pants and slid out them of gracefully along with his underwear.

  
Leaning forward to kiss her back, he used his hand to rub his hardness against her wet core making her gasp while keeping his other tight around her neck. “Please, Daddy please. I need you…” Seeing her like that made him lose all his patience. Standing upright, he roughly thrust into her, making her arch her back. “Oh [F/N], you drive me absolutely fucking insane,” he spat out as he continued thrusting. [F/N] could feel ripples of pleasure as he hit all her spots making her cry out.

  
She needed him. She loved him. More than anything else. Here she was, completely at his mercy and he still took care of her despite his rough, sadistic demeanor. He bent down resting his head against her back, his silky hair tickling her. He kept thrusting into her, his athleticism ensuring each thrust was as powerful as the preceding one. Both had a layer of sweat over their bodies, the pleasure overtaking them, the world slowly fading out. He squeezed his hand resting around her neck harder making her gasp and extended the other in between her folds and rubbed her clit gently in circles.

  
He bit her back roughly making her yelp and she knew that’d leave a mark. She also knew he wanted it to. He may have been the hottest guy in school, but he still had his insecurities. If marking her made him feel slightly better, she’d gladly be covered in them despite how cave-man like it may be.

  
He continued relentlessly, thrusting into her and rubbing her clit which pushed her onto the edge of the precipice. The combination of pleasure was too much. She could feel herself coming undone and he could tell too. “Cum for me my little slut,” he commanded and with one more rough thrust, she screamed. She felt like she was going to black out from the pleasure. “Tōru!” She chanted over and over as she trembled and arched. With her sex convulsing around his cock, he didn’t last much longer. Releasing himself into her, he moaned loudly holding her tightly, “Oh god [F/N], such a tight fucking cunt. God, I love you,” he groaned as he thrusted aggressively and came.

  
They both lay there for a while. Her face against the cold desk with his arms around her. Finally, he got up and got dressed. Pulling her up, he turned her around and wrapped a strong muscular arm around her. His warmth engulfed her as he nuzzled her head with his chin. “You’re so cute, [F/N]-chan! I love you.” “I love you Tōru.” “And now, we need to go, or Iwa-chan will kill me,” he said shivering slightly. Pulling out a tissue from his bag, he wiped [F/N] in between her legs. She sat on the desk, “We should all get coffee after! Oh my god so today…” she went on as Oikawa gave her a quick kiss in between her legs and helped her get dressed while listening to her, his eyes fixed on her, loving and happy. He’d always worried about everything. Volleyball. The future. But with [F/N] everything just seemed a little brighter and he knew he’d always have her no matter what.


	2. Dinner Date (Bokuto Koutarou x Shy!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everybody! Thanks for the notes on the previous chapter~ It's probably not a lot to most but it really does mean a lot to me! It keeps me going :D
> 
> The oneshot is set in a University AU and is about Bokuto and a Shy Reader. This one's for Nanachu I really hope you enjoy it :D

[F/N] [L/N] had lived a sheltered life until she entered Chuo University. Having grown up in the outskirts of Sendai, Miyagi she still had a childlike innocence about her but moving to the city was good for her. She loved her new-found freedom and the fast-paced life in the city. 

She lived in one of the university dorms and right from week one, she managed to make a good group of friends. She was sweet and friendly, so making friends wasn’t particularly hard. It was only when her timid side came out that she struggled a bit.

Studying, spending time with her friends and reading books, [F/N] was in a world of her own most of the time. She would either fail to notice the glances of other boys towards her or she’d just ignore them. _But there was one person even she couldn’t help noticing._

The piercing amber yellow eyes, the tall upright posture, constant smile and booming voice always lit up whatever room he was in. She’d often hear him shout, “Hey hey hey!” During matches and outside of them which turned out to be his catch phrase. [F/N] loved his outgoing personality and friendliness. All of it always seeming genuine, although over the top. But it added to his charm.

He too, could not help noticing her beautiful thick [H/C] hair and the soft [E/C] hue that clouded her irises. Her delicate tinkling laugh filling the room was like music to his ears and he often found himself staring at her as she interacted with her friends.

However, despite the obvious mutual admiration, they didn’t make any actual contact for a while and simply observed each other interestedly from a distance in the lectures they shared or at volleyball games. He was too busy balancing between volleyball and academics and she was too busy exploring the city and experiencing all that it had to offer.

It was one lucky night, when they wound up at the same party through several mutual friends. Bokuto’s friend Akaashi had moved into a new apartment in the city and decided to have a house party to break it in. Among the people who came was [F/N]. As she entered, dressed in a short black dress she’d bought the week before, Bokuto’s gaze instantly fell on her and he knew this was her chance. She truly was beautiful but seeing her in that beautiful dress somehow made her even more irresistable.

Picking up a drink and pulling Akaashi along with him, he made his way through the crowd towards her. Along the way, he whispered, “Akaaash you need to help me out! I keep seeing her everywhere, but I’ve never had the guts to talk to her! I want her to like me so be a good setter and set us up!” Groaning inwardly at his humour Akaashi replied, “Bokuto-san, judging from the way she’s staring at you, you don’t need my help at all.” “HAAAAAAA?”

[F/N] noticed them approaching and immediately felt her face flush as she adjusted her dress pulling it down, self-consciously. “Hi! I’m Bokuto Koutarou and this is my friend Akaashi Keiji!” He said in a loud voice while constantly looking at her. Her friends started to go around making introductions and he exchanged pleasantries with all of them until it was finally [F/N]’s turn. Faced with his penetrating yet warm stare, she timidly smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, “Hi I’m [F/N].”

She was still surrounded by her group of friends and not wanting to make them feel awkward, Bokuto shifted the attention and started talking to everyone. [F/N] noticed how he managed to gel well with all her friends and they seemed utterly charmed. Akaashi on the other hand, was more silent but his almost aesthetic beauty and intelligence did seem to capture the attention of a lot of her friends. A stark contrast to Bokuto’s boisterous nature.

Despite this, her attention remained focused on Bokuto and his kept coming back to her. In the end, all her friends scattered to go and talk to others, taking Akaashi along with them and she was left alone with him.

“I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to talk to you,” he said with a beam, offering her his hand as he guided them towards a balcony away from the loud music. They sat there, under the stars, the conversation moving from if-you-were-an-animal-what-would-you-be (as if that even needed to be asked of Bokuto), favourite food and more serious topics like family and growing up. Turns out they shared quite a few interests and [F/N] was pleasantly surprised by how easy it was to maintain conversation with him. His excitement was contagious, and she couldn’t help laughing along with him and all his silly anecdotes. She’d always imagined him to be the stereotypical jock. A type she avoided after learning from her past mistakes, but he was shattering all her previous assumptions.

They sat there for hours, talking endlessly, refilling their drinks and the night ultimately ended with [F/N] falling asleep on his shoulder. Bokuto couldn’t help blushing as he felt her soft hair brush against his shoulder. He always thought love at first sight was a silly idea but as he sat there with [F/N] fast asleep he started to seriously question his beliefs.

* * *

 

**~Time Skip~**

**1 year later**

[F/N] and Bokuto Koutarou had been dating for a year now. Right after that fortunate meeting they’d decided to go on a couple of more dates. Letting the initial facade they both had drop, they now saw each other for who they were. [F/N] couldn’t help but giggle at how simple minded her boyfriend could be sometimes. His ability to pick himself up immediately and fall down a tunnel of despair just as quick was amazing. But she never left his side when he was upset. Holding him and comforting him whenever he was feeling down. He was just as supportive of her. He could tell she missed home and he’d go out of his way to entertain her with his silly antics whenever she was having a particularly difficult day. Things were perfect.

* * *

 

[F/N] stood in her room checking out her clothes quickly before locking the door and heading out to see Bokuto’s practice. They were going to head out for dinner right after the practice, so she decided to go see his practice for a bit. Walking in, she took a spot in the bleachers as she watched the muscular man spike the ball. He immediately noticed her and flashed a smile her way before continuing spiking. She couldn’t help returning it as she heard him shout, “Hey hey hey!” As he clenched his fists together and shot them in the air.

It was only Akaashi and Bokuto on the court but as the practice went on [F/N] couldn’t keep her eyes off him. His powerful spikes sent a shiver down her spine. As it finally ended, he ran up to the bleachers. “[F/N]! THANKS FOR COMING TO MY PRACTICE!” He screamed out hugging her and showering her with kisses all over her face, making her squeal out. “Koutarou stop!” She continued wiggling under his strong grip and then felt his hand slip under her thighs while the other wrapped under her back as he lifted her up. Feeling her face flush even more [F/N] buried his face in his chest as she was carried down to the court. “Agaaaaaashi isn’t my [F/N] just perfect?” “Yes Bokuto-san. But I think she’s uncomfortable and you should probably let her down.” Pouting slightly, Bokuto complied letting a rosy cheeked [F/N] stand on her feet.

“Hi Akaashi, how’s practice been?” “Not bad [L/N]-san.” He went on as they continued to talk about volleyball, university and life in general. Bokuto quietly slipped away to get ready for their date but admired them from a distance. Two of his favourite people in the world were talking and seemed happy, a smile spread over Akaashi’s generally serious face. Smiling to himself, Bokuto hit the showers.

When Bokuto returned, his hair was let down, unlike the usual way it was styled. [F/N] thought it was adorable the way he styled his hair, but she had to admit seeing his hair this way was particularly sexy. Quickly waving Akaashi goodbye they started to walk out, holding hands. She shivered a little, feeling a gust of wind hit her as Bokuto quickly wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close.

As soon as they entered their favourite restaurant, the warmth and familiar smells that emanated was comforting. Walking towards their usual booth, [F/N] sat down followed by Bokuto. There was a comfortable silence, as Bokuto looked at her with a smile on his face and she ran her hands lightly through his silky grey hair, her [E/C] eyes soft.

Suddenly, Bokuto pulled her in closer his hand around her waist. “Koutarou! We’re as close as we can be! Stooooop!” She said squealing and laughing at his neediness. He leaned in and whispered in a husky voice, “We can be a lot closer [F/N] and you know that.” _That’s when she knew this night was going to very differently from what she had in mind._

He slipped his hand from her waist, running them along her thighs, the view of other customers obstructed by the table in front of them. He knew this was uncharted territory, but he couldn’t help himself. Seeing [F/N] in that [F/C] oversized sweater, the body hugging black tights and boots were driving him crazy as soon as she had entered the volleyball court.

He moved his hand closer to her core, running a finger along it. “Koutarou...” She felt herself squirm and blush, as she looked away her timid nature getting the better of her. Undeterred he slipped a hand under her tights, feeling her soft panties, already wet. Using his other hand, he gently wrapped his thumb and index finger under her chin, turning her to face him. He looked at her through heavy-lidded eyes, his usually sharp gaze sultry.

She’d never done anything like this before and she knew if it was anyone other than Bokuto, she would have been uncomfortable. But seeing him there, his muscular frame right next to her, completely in control was driving her crazy.

Sex was relatively new to her. Her ex had never taken care of her and as a result her first orgasm was with Bokuto. It had been a while since then but she would still easily get flustered with him. He knew all her weak points and he took advantage of that. Making her moan and twist, like a lump of clay. Malleable and bending to his will, all while making her feel absolutely amazing.

He slipped a finger under her panties, running it along her slick wetness. Leaning in, he quietly said, “Order our food right now.” “Koutarou…Please…” “Now, [F/N],” he instructed his stare unrelenting. Face flushed, and ripples of pleasure travelling through her body she called out, “Excuse me.” “Yes, miss? How can we help you today?” He thrust a finger inside her making her moan inaudibly. “Yes, we’d like the…” Another finger in. “Could we have 1 Katsudon bowl and…” His thumb gently rubbed small circles against her sensitive nub. Feeling her gaze become hazy, in a breathy voice she said, “And a plate of Yakitori.”

The sound of the people in the busy restaurant was loud and the crowds coming and going added to the excitement. She never thought voyeurism would turn her on this much, and yet here she was. “Would you like a drink with that, miss?” His fingers curled up inside of her and she shuddered feeling her climax hit, “Yes, yes, yes please,” she sighed out as she felt core tremble and her tight lips clench Bokuto’s fingers. “And uh which one would you like?” He said obviously a bit awkward. “Two cokes,” Bokuto said taking over.

As he shuffled away, [F/N] let out a long breath and buried her face in her boyfriend’s warm shoulder. “That was amazing.” Pulling her face up to his for a kiss, he said, “I know cutie. I love you.” She blushed furiously and looked away. Laughing he pulled her face back towards him, making her squirm at the intensity with which he was staring. “Expect a lot more of that."


	3. Perfect (Kageyama Tobio x Pregnant!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fluffy chapter about Kageyama Tobio and his pregnant wife. A bit different from what I've written so far and I hope you'll enjoy it :P

“TOBIO!” [F/N] screeched at the top of her voice. “TOBIO COME HERE! QUICK!”

She stood in the in front of the tv, t-shirt rolled up and hands pressed against her growing bump.

_She knew she felt it._

Kageyama Tobio ran out from the kitchen, panting, still wearing pink dishwashing gloves and a flowery apron to go. With his eyebrows drawn together and lips parted in a hysterical way, he screamed, “WHAT IS IT? ARE YOU IN PAIN? I HAVE A BAG PACKED. DO WE NEED TO GO THE EMERGEN-”

Interruping, [F/N] shrieked, “SHE KICKED TOBIO! SHE KICKED!”

Expression instantly relaxing, Kageyama remained silent for a few seconds as he pulled off the gloves and apron, leaving them on the floor.

Then in a soft tone, not matching his harsh words he spoke, “You absolute idiot. You scared the shit out of me. Baka!”

Walking towards her, he gently hooked his hand under her thigh and let the other balance her back, making her squeal a little as he carried her and placed her on the couch.

Kneeling besides her, he leaned in, putting a soft kiss on her stomach. Gently placing his hands over her, _he felt it_.

He turned to look at his wife as she smiled down at him and felt his eyes tear up. He couldn’t believe just how lucky he was to have someone as perfect as her all to himself.

He remained in that position, feeling the growing life inside of her kick. _A life they had created. A baby girl who would no doubt be just as pretty as her mother._

[F/N] stared at him, her eyes affectionate as she extended a hand towards his soft black hair, playing with it. She finally broke the loving silence that passed between the couple.

“I love you Tobes.”

“I love you [F/N]

 

**~Timeskip: 5 years later~**

 

 “Oto-san! You’re moving too much!” The little girl with wide [E/C] eyes and ink black hair shrieked as she sat on the chair, tying the man’s hair.

Kageyama sat on the floor, his daughter’s legs dangling over his shoulder as she stuck out her tongue in concentration, making multiple ponytails for him using bright neon hair bands.

He couldn’t believe this is what his time off from volleyball had been filled with. He glanced up, noticing [F/N] sitting on the dining table chair, holding in a fit of giggles.

Giving her a death stare, he turned to say to his daughter in a mellow voice, “Emiko-chan, I think that’s enough. Oto-san looks very pretty thanks to you.”

Getting up, he leaned down, picking up his daughter as she made screams of protest and made his way towards his wife.

“OTO-SAN I’M NOT DONE! NO STOP! I WANT TO MAKE YOU LOOK EVEN MORE PRETTIER!” She continued her fit, screaming and kicking forcing him to put her down.

[F/N] watched, her eyes sparkling as the usually stern man melted, giving into their 5-year old’s tantrums.

_After the initial years of struggle they had faced together, things finally seemed to work out. Life was good._


	4. Friday Night Shopping (Akaashi Keiji x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points to the person who can guess *who* the dinner guest in the story is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> (Will be redeemable in house cup points only)
> 
> Akaashi Keiji X Reader oneshot for @lalala. The characters aged up so I hope you don't mind!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Also it's kinndaaa NSFW so plz don't read if that's not your thing.

"We should ask him to come over for dinner," the [H/C] haired girl said while repeatedly pushing aside different dresses on the rack.

Akaashi Keiji sighed, "[F/N] I love him as much as you do but I'm just really tired and dealing with the two of you sounds exhausting."

His almost aesthetic good-looks paired with a maroon tie, charcoal slacks and a matching suit jacket, currently slung over his shoulder was attracting the attention of several women around him. However, all he could focus on was the beautiful girl in front of him, currently looking at him with narrowed eyes.

[F/N] glared at her boyfriend. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, yanking off a short black dress from its hanger and marching towards the trial room and flashing the attendant a polite smile.

Letting out another sigh, he followed her. "It means both of you together are like two kids on a sugar rush and I've had a long week."

Huffing slightly, she walked into the tiny room ignoring him. _They hadn’t gotten together in a few weeks and having him around always brought out Keiji's playful side which she loved._

She pulled off her [F/C] t-shirt and jeans, trying on her dress. Twirling around the mirrors, she admired the way it fit her. Adjusting it slightly, she opened the door to find her boyfriend busy on his phone.

"Well?" She asked, announcing his presence.

He hadn't paid any attention to the dress when she'd picked it out but seeing her in it, he couldn't help but get aroused slightly noticing the way it hugged her curves.

Licking his lips, he paused before replying sincerely. "I think you should get it."

[F/N] noticed it. Akaashi was usually a difficult man to read but she'd been with him long enough to be able to pick up on the little signs that gave him away when he was unravelling. Taking advantage of the moment, she stepped out of the room and glanced sideways to make sure the attendant wasn't looking at them.

She grabbed his tie roughly pulling him in and closing the door simultaneously. Wrapping a leg around him, [F/N] positioned him such that she could feel his hardness directly over her throbbing centre. With them panting slightly and foreheads touching, the girl licked her lips.

Immediately, he dropped his jacket and thrust himself onto her, his lips curving into a smile as she moaned softly. Their tongues fought for dominance as they pulled each other in closer. [F/N] felt his hands drop from her waist down to the curve of her backside when she pulled back from the kiss, smirking.

He was impatient, she could tell. "So, about that dinner. How's Sunday?"

Her usually calm boyfriend cracked a little, his eyebrows arching up and nose wrinkling. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Opening the door and gently pushing him out, she replied cheerfully, "Absolutely not."

Shutting the door once again, she started to strip and change back into her clothes before making her way out with his jacket. [F/N] wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's lean waist. "I just love how happy you are around him."

Nuzzling the top of her head, he replied, "But you make me happy."

"Yes, but this is a different happy."

His eyes sparkled slightly as he looked at [F/N], "Saturday night then."

Squealing and giving a little jump, she hugged him, "I love you!"

He chuckled softly as they walked towards the billing counter, black dress in hand.

"I love you, [F/N]."

_They'd met almost a year ago, as their interactions grew, he could feel himself come increasingly undone around her. He was willing to break out of his comfort zones repeatedly just to see her smile and he knew, she was the one he wanted by his side._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, it was super short and written super quick and I'm so so sorry for that :(  
> But I hope you liked it anyways!
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> For everyone requesting, if you'd like a specific gender, please mention it in the comments. If you don't, I'll assume you mean a female reader (just because that's how I've been writing so far!)


	5. Pink Blush (Kunimi Akira x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for no updates, I've been going through a pretty rough phase recently but I'm happy to get back into writing again.
> 
> This one is for AceAtlandys and includes sexual themes, BDSM, and punishment. So please avoid it if that's your thing, otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for the great request Ace :)

_Her breath was ragged as she hung from the ceiling, arms and legs brought together with red shibari rope. Kunimi Akira leaned in whispering, "This is just the beginning."_

 

**Earlier that day**

 

[F/N] giggled, stroking her boyfriend's hair as she told him about her day. They were sitting at a café they often frequented, waiting for their orders.

"It was so funny, Shoji-chan…."

The two had been together for three years, ever since they met each other at a work event and had instantly clicked. Together, they explored everything the world had to offer. [F/N]'s vibrant and colourful personality contrasted with Kunimi's calm and analytical one.

Very soon into their relationship, the two were pushing each other's boundaries especially sexual ones. [F/N] was intrigued by the idea of BDSM, and Kunimi had attended a few play parties before he'd met her and so they were only too happy to explore this aspect of themselves together.

Their coffee arrived and [F/N]'s chatter continued while Kunimi quietly listened, commenting occasionally. The mood was soft and loving, and he was happy just basking in it. [F/N] however, had other plans. She picked up her latte, taking a sip while simultaneously running her foot against his leg.

Kunimi's eyes instantly narrowed, but he ignored it. Sipping his own coffee, the two sat in silence until [F/N] put down her cup continuing her story about her friends. Again, she brushed her foot against him, making him eye her with the same gaze he used inside the bedroom when she was misbehaving, however [F/N] didn't falter.

"And then Shoji-chan slipped on a bit of water and we didn't know what to do so we basically just sat and laughed!" She finished.

Kunimi nodded, a smile forming on his lips as she talked animatedly when suddenly, she dropped a spoon.

"Oops! Hang on I'll grab that," she said before vanishing under the table with a mischievous smile. Their booth was fairly enclosed, so she discreetly ran a finger along his bulge, making him sharply inhale.

Rising up with the spoon in hand, she acted as if nothing had happened until Kunimi beckoned towards her. Leaning in, he whispered,

"We're leaving now. Your games have gotten you in a lot of trouble tonight."

[F/N] blushed and motioned towards the waiter, asking for the bill.

 

**Later that day**

 

[F/N] could feel the harsh ropes against her supple skin as her normally soft-spoken boyfriend tied her up. He had stuffed her own panties into her mouth to keep her from talking, leaving her breathing heavily.

As he finished suspending her from the ceiling from a hook, he himself had installed, he paused a minute to admire his handiwork.

"You're beautiful. And you're all mine."

[F/N] just lay there, midair, eyes glazing over as it usually did when she was feeling extra submissive. Her nakedness and position left her vulnerable, but she was safe.

Picking up a flogger, he leaned in kissing her cheek before hitting her ass firmly. A sadistic smile formed on his face, as he hit her again. She was already tearing up, and he could see her tight pussy start to leak a little.

He hit her again, slightly harder this time and inserted a finger inside her, hooking it upwards. [F/N]'s eyes rolled, and she moaned into the soft fabric of her [F/C] panties. It was a sensory overload, all the pain and pleasure she felt. It was too much and yet not enough. Her need to satisfy and be a good girl for him stripped away all her inhibitions.

Withdrawing his finger, he felt her tight walls clench around him, begging for more. He walked to face her and licked it off, relishing her taste while she watched.

"Delicious as usual."

Instantly he was behind her again, flogger in hand, whipping her ass. He was pushing her a bit today, but he knew she was enjoying it.

[F/N] loved the feeling of the ropes digging into her. Every inch of her body seemed like it was burning up, and that combined with the flogger reduced her to tears instantly. Despite the pain, the humiliation of being tied and suspended with her own panties gagging her, she loved it. The masochist in her wanted more. She wanted Kunimi to utterly break her.

He continued hitting her, switching between using the flogger and his hand, keeping a mental count of the times he had hit her, so he knew when to stop. He didn't touch her dripping pussy again but made sure to land some gentle hits as close to it as possible, knowing how much this tormented her.

She cried, tears dripping down her face, makeup from earlier completely ruined when he suddenly stopped.

Kunimi had reached a count of 30 and he knew that for now, that was enough.

He walked to face her yet again, admiring her. Dripping pussy, skin completely pink, and tear streaked face. She looked absolutely stunning to him. Putting down his flogger, he started undoing specific knots, loosening the suspension but leaving her gagged with her panties.

She descended onto the ground and as soon as she was free, he pulled her roughly up against her, stroking her hair. Taking the panties out of her mouth, he kissed her lips while whispering repeatedly,

"Good girl. You did so well. I love you."

“I love you, Akira,” she whispered back while nuzzling his chest.

He ran a long finger along the pink blush the rope and flogger had left behind, smiling. She was his beautiful girlfriend, the one he wanted to spend the rest of life with. She pushed herself for him, just as much as he did for her. They were perfect.

The rest of the night consisted of bubble baths, scented candles and gentle lovemaking.

 

 


End file.
